Valentine
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Hiruma mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mencegah Mamori memberi cokelat untuk cowok selain dirinya.. Cara apakah itu? *fans HiruMamo wajib baca!*


YA-HAA!! Cerita tentang Valentine, kawan-kawan! Hope u like it!! And of course, about HiruMamo again! *I like them so much*

Here we go!

DOR DOR DOR!!! *Suara bazooka Hiruma*

2 days before St. Valentine

"Mamo-nee, bikin cokelat nggak?" tanya Suzuna kepada Mamori di suatu pagi yang dingin di ruangan klub. Mamori merapatkan syalnya. Rupanya pemanas ruangan tidak berfungsi. Akibat dari Hiruma yang beberapa hari lalu menjadikan pemanas ruangan sebagai sasaran tembak bazookanya.

"Aku.." Mamori terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit sedih. "Aku tidak ada orang yang bisa kuberikan cokelat, Suzu-chan."

"EH!? Tidak ada? Masa Mamori-nee tidak naksir siapa-siapa?" Suzuna tampak sangat tidak percaya. Dalam hatinya dia melanjutkan, _You-nii itu apa dong Mamo-nee? Hehehe.._

"Ti.. Tidak ada…" Mamori merasakan wajahnya memerah. Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya. Begitu juga tawa setannya serta senyumnya… Mengingatnya membuat wajah Mamori seperti kepiting rebus.

"Masaa~?" Suzuna jadi jail. Dia menggoda Mamori lagi. "Akui saja kalau ada, Mamo-nee.."

"Suzu-chan sendiri? Mau membuat untuk Sena ya??" Mamori balik membalas Suzuna. Jangan heran kalau sekarang wajah Suzuna yang memerah.

"Si-siapa yang bilang? Mamo-nee ngawur nih." Suzuna berusaha mengelak.

"Sena pasti senang." senyum Mamori.

"Ahhh!!!" Suzuna berteriak. "Mamo-nee juga kan? Akan membuat untuk You-nii?"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku membuat untuk setan satu itu??" jerit Mamori untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa memang terlintas di kepalanya untuk membuat cokelat. Yah, cokelat special untuk Hiruma.

Suzuna tersenyum. Nyengir lebar selebarnya. Tetapi cengiran itu perlahan lenyap dan akhirnya lenyap total. Digantikan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Mamo-nee.. ituuu.."

"Sudahlah, Suzu-chan. Aku tak akan membuat cokelat. Kalaupun iya, tak akan kuberikan ke setan itu!" tegas Mamori. Tidak menyadari ancaman yang dia lemparkan.

"Mamo-nee~" kata Suzuna, memelas. "Belakangmuu~"

"Apa?" Mamori tidak mendengarnya. "Suaramu terlalu kecil!"

"BELAKANGMU, manajer sialan!!" Hiruma berteriak. Mamori dan Suzuna langsung terlonjak. Kaget sekali.

"HIRUMA!?"

"Apa maksud kalian, bergosip di ruangan klub!? Pemandu sorak sialan! Cepat bawakan minuman untuk yang lain! ASAP!" bentak Hiruma. Suzuna segera lari terbirit-birit sambil membawa sekotak minuman hangat untuk anggota tim Deimon.

Suasana berubah hening. Mamori berdiri salah tingkah. Sedangkan Hiruma merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet. Ditatapnya Mamori dengan pandangan ingin tau.

"Jadi?" Hiruma tersenyum licik. "Kau tidak punya cowok untuk diberi cokelat, manajer sialan? Kekeke."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kekeke, dasar manajer tidak berguna! Beri saja ke salah satu penggemarmu. Kurasa penggemarmu sedang bersembunyi diluar." Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mamori mengernyit tidak suka. Hatinya terluka.

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu! Dasar setan!" kata Mamori kesal.

Hiruma berhenti tertawa. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan menantang. Hiruma balas tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kekeke…" Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mamori. Tanpa sadar Mamori mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cokelat?" Dengan cepat Hiruma mendekati Mamori. Mamori semakin panik. Dia berusaha mundur sejauh-jauhnya, tapi ruangan klub sangat terbatas. Punggung Mamori menyentuh dinding yang dingin. Di depannya berdiri Hiruma.

Hiruma membentangkan tangannya, memblokir Mamori agar tidak bisa kabur. Ditatapnya Mamori lekat-lekat. Mamori menggigit bibir. Dia tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.

"Jadi.." Wajah Hiruma semakin mendekat. Mamori bisa mencium harumnya aroma tubuh Hiruma. Nafas Hiruma menerpa wajah Mamori. Mamori merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apa?" Sekuat tenaga Mamori berusaha terlihat tegar dan tidak peduli. Jarak antara mereka semakin dekat… Mamori bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata Hiruma…

"Lupakan masalah cokelat itu, sialan! Kau tak akan bisa menyerahkan kepada siapa pun. Karena ada aku." Hiruma tersenyum licik. Mamori terperangah.

"Kenapa? Apa hakmu!?"

"Kekeke. Jangan mengira aku mau memakan cokelatmu, manajer sialan! Aku tidak mau sakit perut. Kekeke…" tawa Hiruma. Mamori berusaha menjauh dari wajah Hiruma. Nafas Hiruma terus menerpanya. Aromanya…

"Lalu?"

"Tanggal 14 nanti kita akan pergi ke Teikoku Gakuen! Kekeke. Persiapkanlah dirimu!" Hiruma mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mundur menjauhi Mamori. Puas melihat keterperangahan Mamori.

"Untuk apa!?"

"Heh, manajer sialan bodoh! Sadari tugasmu sebagai manajer! Lupakan masalah cowok!" Hiruma melangkah keluar dengan santai dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup.

Mamori menatap kepergian Hiruma dengan perasaan campur aduk. _Pergi ke Teikoku Gakuen?_ _Berdua saja!? Ah… tidak mungkin. Pasti semua anggota Deimon ikut. Juga Suzu-chan… Pasti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa…_

_Tapi apa aku membuat cokelat untuknya, ya? Uhh.._ Mamori mengacak rambutnya kesal. _Dia bilang tidak mau makan cokelatku! Ya sudah! Tak akan kuberi!!_

***

*story singkat setelahnya*

Mamori segera membereskan peralatannya dan keluar dari ruangan klub. Udara diluar sangat dingin. Mamori tak henti-hentinya merapatkan syalnya.

Ketika dia tengah mengunci pintu, dilihatnya sebuah jaket yang tergeletak di dekat pintu. _Milik siapa?_ Mamori mengambil jaket itu dan dari dalam jaket jatuh secarik kertas. Diambilnya dan dia membaca.

_Pakai, manajer sialan! Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit dan kabur dari tugasmu. Kekeke.. Hiruma Y._

Mamori tersenyum. Dipakainya jaket itu dan melangkah pulang dengan gembira. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata terus menatapnya lekat dan mengawasi kepergiannya.

Yak!!! Apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka pergi ke Teikoku Gakuen?! Apa semua anggota Deimon akan pergi atau hanya HiruMamo!? Baca saja terus!! Lanjut ke Chapter 2!! =)

Mohon review anyway, and please jangan FLAME! Nanti saya sakit hati terus nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini lagi. *ceritanya masih panjang lohh* Thanks!


End file.
